


The broken hearts oblivious twins leave behind (the vampire and the witch)

by Idjit_01



Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Day 6, F/F, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Penelope Park, Insomnia, Lies, My First Work in This Fandom, Season/Series 01, Self-Indulgent, Sleep Deprivation, Unrequited Love, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Prompt #day 6: 'Insomnia'.Penelope watches Josie and only MG notices how the aftermath of their break up is affecting her as well.
Relationships: Milton "MG" Greasley & Penelope Park, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	The broken hearts oblivious twins leave behind (the vampire and the witch)

Penelope leaned on MG's shoulder as she looked around. Well, it wasn't really looking around as she couldn't tear her eyes from _her_.

 _She_ was laughing at some joke the trybrid had made, leaning her hand on her arm as she leaned forward with glistening eyes.

Penelope felt herself drown in sorrow and in _how much she missed her_ and how it was all so unfair because she couldn't understand why she did what she did. She didn't understand and so she didn't help herself and Penelope was selfish enough to not be able to bear the hurt of being with someone who kept hurting because she couldn't put herself first.

But that didn't mean the pain of seeing it happen from afar was anymore bearable. 

She sighed and took the bottle back to her lips, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"You okay?" Said MG sweetly from beside her and for once she just wanted to be selfish and make herself feel good in disregard of anyone else's feeling. She wanted to tell him, then stand up and tell _her_ everything and kiss her and just stop her worrying about everyone else, about _Lizzie_ , and just take care of her without worrying about the future and losing her to the curse. It was ironic how everyone thought that's what she did, be a selfish devil who walked and kissed and talked as she pleased.

Penelope laughed bitterly and looked back at MG with a sigh. She was gonna say something like 'I'm always fine' or some other sarcastic retort she could come up with when she saw the look in his face.

He was glancing sideways at Lizzie with the same longing sorrowful expression she knew she would sport if she could show her feelings, if she didn't have to be strong for _her_.

"Wanna fuck?" She asked instead and MG visibly halted in surprise.

"Wha- I- but-" He kept saying as he finally looked away from the Saltzman's less impressive twin. "You like girls!" He finally retorted.

She immediately cringed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up." She snapped. She thought about reminding him that sexuality's fluid and that sometimes it doesn't matter when you're hurting and just want to share a meaningless quick connection with someone who has that in common with you, but she was _so tired._

So Penelope just turned her body into a more comfortable position and leaned over to press her lips to his.

MG didn't press back. Instead, he put his hands on her cheeks and moved back a bit to look at her closely.

"What are you doing?" She asked uncomfortable once the shock wore off.

He just kept her still and looked and sniffed until he stared sadly into her eyes.

"Do you still love her?"

And Penelope was far too drunk to hold to her brick walls and push from the fire inside her. She looked back at him, hesitating about how to respond, and furrowed her brows.

"Wh-"

She started to say, but he pinned her with a knowing sad smile and caressed her cheek before letting go of her.

"You need to take care of yourself too."

"I-"

"When was the last time you slept?"

And the sleep deprivation and alcohol must have stripped her vulnerable, because she couldn't stop herself from telling the truth. " _I just need Josie._ "

MG nodded and glanced back at Lizzie before standing up and offering her his hand to help her do the same.

"I know," he said, "but they don't want us."

Penelope didn't know what showed in her face, but MG made a face and kept talking. "What? I'm not oblivious. I know Lizzie doesn't love me back. I _know_ her. I wouldn't love her otherwise."

Penelope stood up on her own. wiped her hands and stepped forward with renewed confidence. "I think we should tell them." She slurred, determined.

MG took her arm to steady her and started walking her back inside the school.

"I think you're drunk and tired and really shouldn't be making any decisions right now."

Penelope rolled her eyes again, but didn't fight him in going to their rooms. Maybe he had a point.

When they got to her room, though, she clinged to his arm and whispered. "I can't sleep without Josie. This year has been hell because of it. I just- I can't... I just... I don't want her to die... Or.. lose herself to Li- to her death," she drunkenly hiccuped, "I can't."

MG shushed her. "I know." He said, squeezing her hand. "Want me to stay?"

She shrugged, then shook her head. "No." She growled. She passed her hand through her face and smiled. "I won't sleep anyways."

"Don't you witches have some kind of potion to help you with that?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah," she answered secretively, "but I can't."

Before he could say or do anything else, she smiled and opened her door.

"Thank you. Lizzie's dumb not to love you. But, of course, she isn't really known for caring for anyone who isn't herself."

She closed the door behind her and laid in her bed, unsuccessful in chasing a dreamless sleep.

'I can't go on like this', she thought, hurt as the lack of sleep left her rawer as it chased away her defenses. 'Maybe... Maybe she'll only get better if I leave. Maybe then I can stop worrying and get better too. Maybe... Maybe...'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really confident about this, but I hoped you liked it anyway.
> 
> I know this is a day late, but whatevs.
> 
> I accept constructive criticism or love, if you think it's okay.
> 
> AND I haven't watched s3 yet, so please no spoilers.


End file.
